Happy Old Year
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Next year will be better, that's at least what I'm saying to myself. America x Germany Oneshot


Curse words and hatred are the first ones to fill person's mind when something happens suddenly or doesn't work like you want, but irritation breaks even the hardest of minds - Germany was no exception.

Germany's hand held a pen in a painful grip, glasses sliding slowly downwards on his nose and hectic thoughts ran back and forth in his mind.

''Happy New Years and bright... New Year? Christmas? What is this?'' Germany muttered out loud, staring at a white, clean paper which was in front of him.

''I wish that the next year would be... agonising for me and to my dull, unimaginative mind! I need something new...''

Germany's evening went slowly and it seemed that a simple hour had stretched itself to last a whole day. He just wanted to thank for the year and wish 'Happy New Year!', but he couldn't bring himself to write them. He knew America wouldn't care what there was written, nonetheless, it was important to him to write something understandable and meaningful - What a perfectionist he had become.

''Many years ago you forgave me... Not everything was forgiven, but I'm thankful for that... No for history! No for everything!'' Germany snapped his mouth shut, dropping his pen and he stood up only to walk around restlessly in the room.

''Thank you for everything... I really hope to visit America next year too...'' He rooted there for a few seconds and obviously hated his mouth for speaking the truth out. He gave a desperate sigh and walked to his desk, placing his glasses on it.

''I know the year hasn't been all that easy...'' Germany stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose and he recited that sentence again and again.

He snarled at himself and gave up, deciding that it was an impossible task to do right now and that he needed something else to think about.

''Fresh air and I'll be able to do write that thing...'' He muttered, putting on outdoor clothes and tying his shoes, but he wasn't still able to keep his mouth shut.

''Let the next year be...'' He muttered again, opening the door forcefully, but the door decided to halt at midway.

''Happy?'' A laughing voice came behind the door and a well-known person for Germany came to stand in front of him - America, the one that Germany was writing a letter to.

''What theatre are you having here? You sounded like one of those actors when they're in 'Oh, so dramatic!' moment.'' America pointed out, acting a bit theatrical. Automatically, Germany took a few steps back and he hoped to take this embarrassing moment out of his memory.

''Busy again?'' America asked, walking in like he had already gotten an answer.

''No, not at all...'' Germany answered, shaking his head lightly in a negative manner.

''Anyway! Happy New Years, Ludwig!'' America said loudly and gave a bright smile.

Germany stared blankly at America, who now gave a few pats on his shoulder, ready to bury everything he knew.

''All for nothing...'' He muttered silently, his pose faltered from its natural strictness and his head falling to look at his shoes. America thought Germany was going to black out, so he keeped him up by his biceps, fearing he was going to fall.

''Germany! If you pass out right now...'' America threatened Germany who now looked up to stare at him.

''I'm not going to faint... But close the door or you'll be the one to pay my electric bill!'' Germany ordered, straightening his posture and America closed the door, even though he was reluctant to do so, and stayed there to lean on it casually.

''What was or is your problem?'' America asked, folding his arms in front of his chest and Germany gave a heavy sigh.

''I thought that I'd...'' He started, halting his words when he saw America looking at him and he averted his eyes, floor was more interesting, anyway.

''Forget it... Happy New Years, Alfred!'' Germany said, not as loudly as America had, but at least he tried to smile.

''Well then!'' America pushed himself off the door, giving a small applause and smirking like he used to do. ''Do you want to come with me?'' He had walked to Germany, throwing his arm easily on other's shoulder and made Germany bow a little bit.

''And again, you weren't able to get anyone to celebrate with you.'' Germany said, his tone teasing and he gave a knowing look at America.

''I don't need them when I have you! So, are you coming or not?'' America didn't care about Germany's words and Germany gave a small, rare laugh.

''I'd be glad to accompany you!'' Germany said, acting and sounding like a true gentleman and he gave a few pats on America's back to get his arm off of his shoulder.

Germany wouldn't be able to write letter like he had intended to do, but at least he would be able to speak those words out - Liberation for perfectionist. Easiness for writer. Remedy for reader.

 **Notes**

Short one, because my skills are getting rusty.

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

[Mistakes everywhere!]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
